The present invention relates to a motor driving device.
A phase locked loop (PLL) circuit disposed outside a motor driver IC is configured for perform an application of a phase synchronization control (PLL control) to match the rotation speed of the driver with a desired target rotation speed, and there is a situation that only an acceleration signal and a deceleration signal from the PLL circuit are applied to the motor driver IC (integrated circuit).
In addition, the patent literature 1 is an example relating to the present disclosure.